The Infinite Cellverse, a DBZ Fanfic
by Darth Furiz
Summary: Gohan is learning to cope with his father's death at the hands of Cell. But years later, when a new threat rears an old head, can Gohan, Videl, and a strange, timeline-hopping weirdo with a tail who goes by the name of Mortem, save it? (Sorry if this is in the wrong area, i couldn't find DBZ under Anime/Manga :( )
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, Professor Zerkxes here with a new fanfic! This is my second attempt at "fine literature", and I expect more reviews than the FNAF High one which is still on. If you like this, then I suggest you check it out.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from DBZ. I do, however, own OC's (you'll know who when you see them).**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Prelude: The Aftermath

The damage Perfect Cell had wrought on human civilization has recently been reversed by Shenlon and the Dragon Balls. Future Trunks had returned to his time and defeated the androids, as well as First Form Cell. Now there is nothing left for Son Gohan, the victor of the Cell Games, to do besides report the high cost of Earth's salvation to his mother, Chichi.

Gohan braced himself for the onslaught of yelling he was about to receive for risking his life to fight for the planet the Z fighters called home. For the sole purpose of having another perspective to back him up, Gohan dragged Krillin away from Android 18 and brought Krillin home with him. Gohan's mother was a nice woman, but when she got mad… well… she became the epitome of nightmares. Even Son Goku, the strongest creature on the planet Earth, was afraid of her fiery wrath.

 _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,_ Gohan thought.

"So Gohan, why did you do this to me again?" Krillin asked for the umpteenth time, still mad that he wasn't tracking down 18 at the moment.

"For the millionth time, so you can back me up when Mom undoubtedly gets super mad that I fought in the Cell Games. Even if that wimpy weakling took all the credit for that feat, she's still going to kill me unless she sees reason, maybe even in spite of reason. Besides, when she figures out that…" Gohan trailed off. Tears worked their way into his eyes despite flying a mile off the ground at 2 machs. Krillin noticed this and sped up so he could talk to Gohan face to face- more or less.

"Don't beat yourself up about what happened. Goku sacrificed himself so the world can stay peaceful… and stuff… Look, what I'm trying to say is that what's done is done and you should just accept it."

"You weren't responsible for your father's death," Gohan replied coldly.

"That's the thing! You weren't either! Goku loved you more than anything… besides food, maybe… but that's not the point! He cared enough about you to sacrifice himself for you!" Krillin retaliated, feeling his ki spike as he became angrier at Goku's son. "I don't know how to explain this to you. Goku-"

"DIED BECAUSE OF ME! BECAUSE MY OVER INFLATED EGO GOT IN THE WAY OF JUSTICE! IF I HADN'T BEEN SO STUPID, DAD WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO SACRIFICE HIMSELF IN THE FIRST PLACE! You just don't get it," Gohan yelled.

"Look, the more angry you get, the less sensible you become. I think you need some time on your own, Gohan. I'm going to head back," Krillin said.

"Good," Gohan whispered as the other Z fighter turned in the sky and flew away, probably in the direction of Android 18. That bald man had some kind of built-in radar as to where Dr. Gero's half-robot super-warrior lurked at every single step of the way.

 _Mom is going to kill me…_

Gohan continued on his ponderous journey, wallowing in his own self-hatred.

By the time Gohan had reached the mountainous area he called home, he had calmed down significantly. The grass billowed slightly as he landed. Gohan's hands balled into fists as he rapped the door to his parents' sphere-shaped home. Two seconds later, the door swept open.

"GOK-" Chichi started, but then ceased. "Goku?"

Her eyes darted left, then right, then up, before finally noticing her son.

"Gohan, where's your father?" Chichi whispered, looking down at Gohan.

The demi-Saiyan boy flinched. _This is it, Gohan. Now's the part where you tell your mother that you indirectly killed your father,_ Gohan thought.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Chichi guessed the outcome. Her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Goku… Goku gave his life to defeat Cell, and it's somewhat my fault. We couldn't bring him back with the Dragon Balls." Gohan said, solemnly.

"I- I see," Chichi said, slowly. "Well, in that case, the three of us will have to make do."

"Doesn't Grandpa rule over the Ox Kingdom, mom? Why would he stay here?" Gohan asked, confused.

His mother gave a small giggle, despite the obvious, overwhelming sadness. "You can be just as naive as your father, huh Gohan? Well, let's just say that you won't be the only way I remember your father," Chichi replied. "I already have the name picked out and everything."

"Name for what? You're telling me everything but that!" Gohan said, his voice slightly rising.

"Do I really have to spell everything out for you, Gohan? I'm pregnant."

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _Meanwhile, in a timeline far away…_

The human-esque creature smiled as he bent over the bruised face of his monstrous opponent. "I've fought plenty of your kind, but none as powerful as you. I suppose the more you fight, the stronger you become. But in the end, there was no way about it," he mused. "Credit where it's due. For one of you monsters, you gave quite the show. Bombing that gas pipeline to collapse a building on me? I'll be the first to admit that you're the first to give me a glimpse of a challenge.

"But let's face it. All the brains and strategy in the world can't help you if you're insurmountably weak. Besides, no one can rule a timeline without some whisper of brawn to back it up. You're just smarts all around.

"Each and every one of your kind is so ingeniously different. In the end, it's like each is a whole other species, with its own specific traits, strategies, and strength. But there is one thing all of you share: a lust for spilled blood and endless carnage," the human scoffed, turning away from the cockroach-like monster keeling over in the fetal position in front of him. "Sadly, all destructive things, no matter how fun for me, must come to an end at some point. But because you fought most shrewdly in our battle together, I'll attempt to make this painless."

The man gave a smirk Vegeta would have been envious of.

"No, no, no, no, no, no… this cannot be happening..." the husk under him murmured.

"What's this? The loser of the fight has something to say?" he said, smirking even wider. "I think not."

With that, his long, mottled tail snaked out from his back and impaled itself in the monster's chest.

The last few minutes of its life was utter agony. The monster screamed, screamed like the millions of humans whose lives it had ended under its reign of terror on the timeline. Slowly, the creature disappeared into the man's needle-pointed tail. The victor licked his lips, then made a neutral noise.

"Apparently, this one tastes like lemons and Moscato. I've had worse, but it's an unlikely combination," he muttered to himself.

He reached out with his senses, trying to detect any humans that had been left over from the carnage the monster monarch had created. In all directions; north, south, east, west; there was nothing.

Then an explosion of power too close for comfort. Even the man's formidable reserves of energy would do about as much to these powerhouses as a laser pointer would do to a titanium wall. Deeming it the better option, the man ripped through the fabric of space-time with his tail, and was about to exit the doomed timeline when the portal shut in his face.

 _Oh no._

An Alpha Cell had arrived.

"Now where do you think you're going? I can't allow you leaving; the party's just getting started!" he laughed. A stray bolt of lightning struck from the storm system to the west, setting the mood. The Alpha Cell brought its hands to its waist, fingers clawed menacingly.

"Ka… Me…"

 _If my research is correct, this is the_ weakest _Alpha Cell! How in hell am I supposed to fight that thing? I wasn't expecting this, I had no time to plan-_

"Ha…"

The man hunkered down, hoping his insta-transmission technique he had picked up from a long-dead Cell still worked as he prepped the technique.

"Me…"

The man glared at the glowing, white-hot ball of ki gripped by the Cell.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

The attack released itself in a blaze of glory, arcing towards the man with the tail. Just before the Kamehameha wave reached him, the man teleported to a safer location before prepping his own attack. The odds were low that it would work, but maybe- just maybe- it would distract the Alpha Cell long enough for him to escape.

"Ko… Ra…" the man chanted, clasping his hands together in front of him as blackish-red ki built up. "SU!"

His hands turned to face his target, still clasped together. The unusual attack launched towards the Alpha Cell, and slipped into its skin.

"Congratulations. You're a walking time bomb. As soon as I release the attack, or when I die, that little glowing ball within you will explode with monumental force, a thousand times my current energy level. I may not take out you-"

"Well, that's a given," sneered the Alpha Cell.

"-But I will manage to kill off any weaker Cells in a mile radius. So you better hope to the High Omega Cell that you don't kill-"

The man turned around to see the Kamehameha blast right in his face. He had no time to use insta-transmission, he was too shocked at a homing kamehameha to dodge like an intelligent creature. Instead, he let the powerful blast hit him in the face. Deep within his mind, he realized that he could never deal with an Alpha Cell, the highest of the low in the Medium Range, alone. Not by a long shot. The primal, animalistic part of his brain cut a hole through the fabric of the universe, and fell through it faster than the Alpha Cell could close it again.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

King Kai could sense the disturbance from a thousand timelines away. He scratched his head, halo in the way of his hand.

"Uh… King Kai? You there? We finished your house!" a voice yelled.

The blue-skinned Kai turned to see Goku, the hero of Earth, waving next to a small, wooden, spherical building.

"Uh, yeah, that's great, Goku," King Kai said in that nasal way of his.

"King Kai? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, just a massive disturbance in the fabric of space-time. Could spell doom for most of the timelines," King Kai replied nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Goku yelled, loud enough that it collapsed King Kai's newly re-re-remade little home.

"There are other Cells in other timelines who have found a way to jump timelines. And compared to them, the Cell you died to looks like a newborn baby compared to an army of Super Saiyans who had just been insulted- badly."

"Is there nothing we can do, King Kai?"

"What do you think? OF COURSE NOT!"

"Sorry, jeez!" the Earthling laughed, scratching behind his scalp. "Is there anything anyone can do?"

"No one in the timeline we come from, certainly. But there's one creature strong enough to deal with Cells; he was designed for the purpose. The question is if he'll accept any help from anyone else, or if he'll go off on his own and throw his life away like a Spartan."

King Kai turned away from the shambles of wood planks that was formerly a spherical cottage, and looked on towards the unending road.

 _I pray to the Grand Master Kai_ _that everything will solve itself,_ King Kai thought.

 **So yeah, that was The Infinite Cellverse! I hope you guys enjoyed whatever this was so far. If you have ANY, I mean ANY suggestions you would like to give me, put it in a review (or a PM, it depends on the suggestion [for this story, review. For a new story, PM]). Have a wonderful read, and have a nice rest of your life!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here we are again with the second installment! I hate to say it, but I'm starting to lose inspiration for that FNAFH fanfic I'm writing at the same time as this, so I'll probably just cram it all into one mega-chapter and then pull a** " _ **X amount of time later…"**_ **move to get on with the plot.**

 **Anyway, with that out of the way… I do not own any characters from DBZ, they are owned by Akira. I do own ALL OC's!**

 **(For the record, this is my take on Episode 103 of DBZ Kai: The Final Chapters [i.e. pre-Buu Saga].)**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gohan arched his back as a rock whizzed through the air where it had been an instant before. Immediately shaking it off, he jumped as another rock landed where his feet would be. He hadn't trained like this in awhile; not since his father's untimely demise. Chichi had forced him to forsake training in an effort to become Bulma Briefs-level smart. According to her, "Martial arts don't pay the bills! Only real work can do that!" Gohan loved his mother, of course, but her controlling nature and utter inflexibility led her to be infuriating at times. The arguments they had had over fractional exponential equations… sheesh.

A stray rock flew past his nose, snapping himself out of his doldrums. Deeming it the better option, he powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and kept moving.

"Wow, Gohan, you're really fast! I haven't even hit you yet!" Gohan's little brother, the chibi version of Goku himself, exclaimed.

"Thanks, Goten. I try my best," the older brother replied sheepishly. "It took a lot of training to get this strong, and I haven't powered up in a long time, so I'm happy for now. It doesn't mean I can't get stronger."

"You mean you can get stronger than this?" Goten asked, practically bouncing up and down with a pent-up energy only Goten's childish body could possess.

"I mean, technically yes, but I haven't done so in a long time. Not since…" Gohan trailed off.

Seeing an opportunity, Goten picked up a rock with inhuman speed and threw it at Gohan's face. Expecting a move like that, Gohan was ready and moved his head to the side. The small stone slid through the beige rock-face behind him like it was made out of gum, rocketing out the other side. Another rock careened towards his face, while a third made for his feet. Jumping upwards out of the way, Gohan shook his thoughts from his mind, wishing only to continue training.

The storm of rocks abruptly ceased as Goten looked at his older brother, as if asking something.

"I want to go all 'Super Saiyan' like you, Gohan. You know, when you hair gets all weird and spiky," Goten asked innocently.

"Well, Goten, that takes a lot of intense training. But I don't think you should start trying to go Super Saiyan until-"

Goten went Super Saiyan, his hair spiking up and turning an electric yellow. The expression on his older brother's face as he beheld this transformation was that of shock incarnate.

 _Here I am, training half my life to get to that level, and then Goten comes along and can go into Super Saiyan form without any training of any kind! Even the kids are showing me up!_ Gohan thought as he stared, agape, at his younger brother.

"I look like a delinquent, don't I, Gohan?" Goten ejaculated, still cheery.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Another empty day, another empty morning. A day filled with silence, a day naught but boring. Just like all the others, just like all the rest. Yet another day's time for me to detest," hummed the man as he scanned his environment, as he had done every single day for the past seven Earth years. Just about to dismiss the paranoia-induced sweep, he caught something. A spike of energy, due north from the cave he now called home. It was pitifully low, sure, and rather far away, but never did the man relax.

 _Suppose I should try to force my way out of this universe… again… for the umpteenth time. Or maybe I need more energy to get out. Apparently Alpha Cells can curse my energy; I suppose that's good to know. I'll assume all the other Cells above him can, too._

 _Ah, what's the use. I'm stuck here until I can get out. Suppose I should deal with those energy signatures I noticed earlier… they might be two Cells working together. They'd probably be in… the Low Theta range. Respectable for anyone else, but pitiful for any other Cell._

Shrugging, the man leapt out of the cave and flew northwards, towards the energy.

Despite his vehement hatred for the planet, the man had to admit that the simplistic beauty of the world he now resided in was alluring. Maybe it was the obtrusive fact that he could no longer reside in other timelines due to the curse he had contracted from the Alpha Cell. Perchance it was the simple truth that in his experience, the world Earth was a dead, barren world, devoid of all life. Perhaps it was nice to see the world before the Cells overrode it. Whatever it was, it was intoxicating, and all the man wanted to do was stay here until he decided to die.

But if those two energy signals really _were_ two Cells, then this timeline could die before the man could really appreciate its innocent, innate beauty.

He wouldn't let this happen to the creatures that remained on this planet.

Shaking himself out of his doldrums, the man looked up to see himself crash into a bright yellow helicopter. The man couldn't stop himself fast enough; he ended up crashing into the plane.

A pigtailed, raven-haired teen whipped her head around to see who had interrupted her flight. "Hey!" she yelled. "Who the hell do you think you are, crashing into MY helicopter? Are you one of Gohan's friends or something?"

"Go-who?" the man replied, cocking an eyebrow.

"Guess that answers my second question… ANSWER THE FIRST!"

"Depends. Can I trust you or not? Who do you think you are?" the man responded, all too politely.

"That doesn't matter right now. I'm kind of on my way to somewhere," the teenager said angrily, turning her helicopter north.

"That's fine. We can walk and chat. Or fly and chat, anyway. I'm headed the same way, as a matter of fact," the man said nonchalantly. "And for now, you can call me… uh… Mortem. Yeah, that'll do."

"I'm Videl. So stop following me around and go your own way."

"One thing before I do? Your name, Videl, is a perfect anagram for 'devil', and since your last name is 'Satan', it goes around with a whole Satanic theme. Well, see you!"

Mortem placed two fingers on his forehead, and disappeared.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Cell Hunter reappeared in front of a rather large mountain. The energy signals told him that his targets were on the other side. Mortem crouched down, attempting to come up with a plan of attack.

 _One is certainly more powerful than the other, and the weaker of the two is confined to the ground. That should make things easier. I have no idea what they're doing, though. Maybe there's only one Cell, and he's fighting a human?_

 _Whatever is going on, the Cells need to be exterminated. Good thing that's my job._

A large rock pierced the cliff-face, brushing over Mortem's back.

"What the-"

He had no time to finish his thought, because another rock hurtled towards his exposed cranium. Jumping, the Cell Hunter maneuvered around the maelstrom of pebbles and small stones smashing through the mountain behind him. Rock after rock punched through the face of the mountain.

When it finally subsided, Mortem peered through one of the holes a rock had left. On the other side were two humans with spiky golden locks, talking in English. From that distance, and for a robot whose was only literate in Latin, his native language, it was impossible to decipher the conversation.

The shorter one's turquoise eye drifted to the side, lazily sweeping over his surroundings, until he noticed the steely black eye peering back with malevolence. An instant later, it was gone.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Mortem pressed his back against the cool, beige, holeless rock he now hid behind. From here, he could even catch the conversation held between the two entities.

"Hey Gohan, who was that?" the undersized Cell said.

"Who was who, Goten?" the other replied.

"There was a man just beyond the cliff, watching us," the midget- Goten- said. "Who was he?"

"Goten, I think you're seeing things. There's no one over there, but if you insist, I'll check," Gohan said angrily.

 _Don't check, don't check, don't you DARE check…_ Mortem thought to himself.

"Check, Gohan. I'm not seeing things."

"Fine."

Gohan was clearly disgusted at his new task, but flew to the other side of the mountain.

 _Best time to make an entrance as any, I suppose. Besides, what do I have to lose?_

Mortem slinked across the empty strait, clear to avoid the Goten's notice. After what seemed to be a millennium, the Cell Hunter had reached his target.

His tail snaked out from under his shirt in anticipation. This was going to be a fine meal.

The Gohan was still oblivious to Mortem's presence. That is, until he reached up and grabbed him by the neck.

"Hey! What is go-"

"Okay look. There's no way you can win, Cell; I have too much experience. And there's no way I'm letting you go. So prove to me right now that you're not a Cell, or get absorbed."

"Who the hell are you? Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're a Cell, obviously. And I have to kill the Cells, now don't I?"

"Think about it. I'm not an oversized cockroach, I can't be Cell."

"That's the excuse all the shapeshifting Cells use. Give me something else. NOW."

"I-"

"What are you doing to my big brother, you freak!" Goten screeched as he wheeled around the cliffside, where he promptly started punching the man's torso. With a vicious kick, the chibi boy flew for half a second straight into a conveniently placed rock face.

"Don't do that to my little brother!" Gohan screamed as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

 _This boy_ has _been holding back power! It's not like it makes a difference, but still. Good to know._

Gohan threw a flurry of punches at Mortem. None appeared to have any effect. Growing weary, the man blocked Gohan's punch with his index finger. Shocked, Gohan stopped throwing punches to express his disbelief. Using the opportunity, Mortem attacked with an uppercut straight into Gohan's stomach. He was about to finish Gohan off, using the same routine Beerus would use on Goku on King Kai's planet, when he thought of something important.

 _If this guy has a little brother, then he can't be a Cell, because Cells are born in the lab; siblingless._

Mortem altered his movements so that instead of slamming Gohan down into the rocks, Gohan was caught in midair. With exaggerated care, Mortem placed Gohan down on the rocky ground to recuperate.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When Gohan awoke, the first thing he saw was the malevolent eye his little brother had described, now saturated with sympathy.

"Ah, you're awake. Took you long enough," he started. "I apologize for the egregious acts I committed. I was under the assumption that no human being could obtain that kind of power, so I had to assume you were Cells."

"But we killed Cell."

"Did you now? Must have been a weak one… anyway, yes, you may have killed the Cell in _this_ universe, but there are many more timelines with many more Cells. And it's my job to destroy them all.

"However, I am now cursed. The very air of all timelines but this one are slowly toxic to me, so I can't escape this one for any long period of time.

"I've been here for nearly seven years. A cave now serves as my only home. No one can trust me, and I can trust no one. However, I think I can trust you, since you've destroyed a Cell too."

"A lot of people say Mr. Satan did it, but he was kind of a doddering fool at the Cell Games."

"Cell… Games?"

"Oh, the Cell in our universe- he died about seven years ago- hosted these big Cell Games on which the fate of the world was decided. We won, obviously, but he took the life of my father."

"I know the feeling. Dr. Gero was about as close to a father as I can get. He wasn't all that bad," Mortem continued, seeing Gohan's confused face. "He may have been terrible in your universe, but in mine, he created me with a benevolent heart, you see. He thought that the key to creating the ultimate life-form is to add something he had never thought of with his other robots- compassion. I'm sort of an anti-Cell, if you will.

"Also, I'm assuming Mr. Satan is the father of Videl Satan? Because she's on her way here right now."

"Wait, what? I got to go! Goten, come on!"

"... what?" Goten replied groggily.

"We're leaving!"

"Oh, okay!" Goten said, enthused.

Together, they rushed west, towards Videl's location.

 **Sorry about the wait, guys. I had, like, no time to work on this (high school and stuff), but I hope you guys enjoyed! See you around!**


End file.
